Embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is formed by bonding an array substrate and a color filter substrate with each other. A TFT-LCD has advantages such as small volume, low power consumption and non-radiation, and therefore tend to dominate the current flat display market.
FIG. 10 is a partial top view schematically showing the structure of a conventional TFT-LCD array substrate. The array substrate 100 comprises gate lines 2a, common electrode lines 6b and data lines 6a. The gate lines 2a and the data lines 6a are crossed with each other and define sub-pixel areas, and a first thin film transistor (TFT) T1 is formed in each sub-pixel area. Each first TFT T1 comprises a gate electrode 2b, a source electrode 6d and a drain electrode 6e. The gate electrode 2b is connected with one gate line 2a, the source electrode 6d is connected with one data line 6a, and the drain electrode 6e is connected with a pixel electrode 8c through a via hole 7d in the sub-pixel area. For each sub pixel, the common electrode line 6b and the pixel electrode 8c overlap with each other and provide a storage capacitor, and the storage capacitor can keep the electrical signal applied to the pixel electrode 8c for a period of time for displaying.
In the conventional array substrate, the common electrode lines are connected with each other generally. The common electrode lines on the array substrate are applied with a same common voltage, and therefore, the voltage in some of the common electrode lines cannot be adjusted individually to perform the partial test during testing.